Classes
Free Classes 'Fighter' When you start to play Field of Battle, you will see than your class is "Fighter". It is the basic class for everyone. > +10% Armor ( Your armor will be 10% stronger ) > -20% Sword Cooldown ( In other words, you need 20% less time to reload your sword attack ) > +20% Sword Damage ( Sword damage increases by 20% ) > -10% Max Mana ( Your will have 90 maximum Mana instead of 100 ) The Fighter Class can be *bought* as a donation to rcouret. The link is: https://www.roblox.com/game-pass/484362/Fighter-Class Premium Classes Below, are classes that require you to pay Robux in order to use them. All premium classes cost 200 Robux. 'Archer' > -50% Melee Weapon Damage ( Your melee weapon's damage will be decreased by 50%) > -65% to Armor ( Your armor will be weakened by 65% ) > +65% Arrow Velocity ( In other words, arrows will travel 65% faster, therefore the accuracy is higher ) > -68% Arrow Spread > -58% Bow Cooldown ( In other words, you need 58% lesser time to reload your bow to shoot ) > -50% Max Mana ( In other words, you have 50 maximum Mana instead of 100) ( Do not recommend because bows does little damage ) Want to purchase the Archer class? Go here! https://www.roblox.com/Archer-Class-item?id=243428712 'Mage' > -85% Melee Weapon Damage ( Your melee weapon's damage will be decreased by 85% ) > -85% Armor ( Your armor will be weakened by 85% ) > +300% Max Mana ( In other words, you have 300 maximum Mana instead of 100 ) > +2 Mana Regen Bonus ( In other words, Mana regenerates 2 times faster than a Fighter ) > -65% Magic Cooldown ( In others words, you need 65% less time to reload your magic attack(s) ) No run penalty when you have any magic spell selected ( It is not recommended to fight players using melee weapons when you are a mage, unless you have a Magic Spells Gamepass ( https://www.roblox.com/game-pass/140458/Magic-Spells ) ) Want to buy the Mage class? Go here! https://www.roblox.com/Mage-Class-item?id=243427720 'Assassin' > +50% Run Speed ( You will run 50% faster than usual ) > +125% Sword Damage if you attack behind your target ( It will only do the damage when backstab ) > -35% Armor ( Your armor will be weakened by 35% ) > -30% Mana ( Your maximum Mana will be 70 instead of 100 ) Dark Assassin Blade - Gives benefits to assassins, 75% more backstab damage ( This class is useful when killing General ) ( Partially Recommended ) Want to buy the Assassin class? Go here! https://www.roblox.com/Assassin-Class-item?id=243431106 'Barbarian' > +45% Axe damage ( Axe damage increases by 45% ) No run penalty when you select an Axe > -55% Axe Cooldown ( In other words, you need 55% less time to reload your Axe attack ) > -40% Max Mana ( Your maximum Mana will be 60 instead of 100 ) ( This class is useful against crowds ) ( Recommended ) Want to buy the Barbarian class? Go here! https://www.roblox.com/Barbarian-Class-item?id=2434 Guardian > +225% Armor ( When you are near your General )YOUR FAT NAN > +60% Melee Damage ( Your melee damage will be increase by 60% when you are near your General ) ( This class is especially useful when your General is being attacked ) ( Partially Recommended ) Want to buy the Guardian class? Go here! https://www.roblox.com/Guardian-Class-item?id=243430040 Paladin > -20% Melee damage ( Your melee weapon's damage will be decreased by 20% ) > +20% Armor ( Your armor will be stronger by 20% ) > +100% Max Mana ( Your maximum Mana will be 200 instead of 100) > +1 Mana Regenerative Bonus ( Your Mana will regenerate 1 time faster than Fighter ) > -8% Run Speed ( Your speed will be slower by 8% ) ( This class is useful in tanking, supporting boss rushes ) ( Highly Recommended ) Want to buy the Paladin class? Go here! https://www.roblox.com/library/1209716854/Paladin-Class Writers and Editors Writer: 2rich4u (RICHEUR2 on Roblox) Editor: King Vehk @KingVehk ( Twitter ) Co-Editor: Multibloxing ( Roblox ) Edits are also done by the community, thank you all. Last updated: 01 July 2019 by Multibloxing ( Major Updates applies on the page )